League of Extraordinary Gentlemen
by sandie.eggo
Summary: Full title: Ariadne's League of Handsome and Extraordinary Gentlemen.  Summary: Five times the men of Inception come visit Ariadne at school; her friends wonder who these men are.
1. Mr Dreamy

This fic was written for a prompt over at LJ: Five times the men of Inception come visit Ariadne at school; her friends wonder who these men are.

Fic Rating: R for language and adult themes (sex)

Warnings: This fic is heavy on OCs

**Author's Greeting**: There will be five chapters posted, and I hope to post one per day for the week. Enjoy!

* * *

><p><strong>Mr. Dreamy<strong>

"I can't believe he wants a twenty page paper on Gothic Revival architecture by next Monday."

Ariadne and her friends, Martin and Darcy, walk out of the lecture hall and out of the school of architecture building.

"Last week it was a twenty page paper on the importance of the Tuscan order in classical architecture." Martin continues. "And the week before that it was a twenty page report on the history of the Moorish arch. Doesn't he know that architecture students have lives outside of pointy spire cathedrals, practical stocky columns, and horseshoe-shaped arches?" Once they're outside, he lights up a cigarette and takes a drag, blowing out the smoke in frustration. "And doesn't he know any number aside from twenty?"

"You know what I think? I'm convinced something weird has happened to the real Professor Miles and the Professor Miles that we've got is an evil replica sent to torture us with his grumpy disposition and long-ass architecture assignments." Darcy, petite and bespectacled and life-time believer that extraterrestrials had abducted her when she was seven, looks contemplative as what's sure to be a far-fetched, if not imaginative, explanation takes shape in her mind.

She gesticulates her reasoning. "I bet it has to do with his mysterious summer sabbatical. Maybe aliens abducted him and forced mind control experiments to see if they can turn the nicest of our human species into diabolical, grouchy, misanthropes who like to kick puppies and knock over old ladies crossing the street. I mean, he hasn't even invited anyone to have afternoon tea with him!"

Ariadne, amused and used to the dramatics of her fellow architecture students, takes a seat on a bench in the courtyard.

"Darce, we've been over this, if anyone is likely to be abducted by aliens, it's you." Ariadne smiles when her friend nods her head in agreement.

"But c'mon Ari! Even teacher's pet has to admit that our recent workload has been beyond overwhelming."

"And that Professor Miles has been rather out of character lately." Martin takes a seat next to her, neatly crossing his legs, assuming an air of gentility. "He hasn't been his usual charming and grandfatherly self." He tries to blow a smoke ring through the air.

"I'm not teacher's pet." Martin and Darcy roll their eyes at each other. "But I'll admit the assignments Professor Miles has been giving us are a bit much—"

"A bit? Both Martin and Darcy interject.

"Okay, more than a bit. But as far as his demeanor is concerned, he's probably just stressed out or something."

"It could be ali—"

"I don't think it's because of aliens." She gives Darcy a look.

Ariadne can acknowledge that something is off about their professor. And while it bothers her more than she lets on to her friends, she isn't inclined to think extraterrestrial invasion is involved.

"Well, whatever the reason, it's ruining my love life. Professor Miles has got to stop giving us twenty page assignments that we have to finish over the weekend. It's stifling my progress with Paul. So far, we've only had one date, and it was just coffee and a croissant" Martin snuffs out his cigarette stub on a nearby trashcan. "I think he's losing interest. He probably thinks I'm using homework as an excuse to blow him off when I'd really like to blow him instead."

Ariadne and Darcy both groan.

"I can't help it if I'm the only one here with any semblance of a love life."

"Hey, I have a boyfriend." Darcy pouts.

"Yeah, and Brad is off in Texas studying cows or pigs, or something. Unless you're cheating on him, I doubt you've been getting any these last few months." Martin gives her a haughty look.

"Yeah, well we did plenty before I came back to Paris, believe me."

"Oh, you mean you two had 'won't be seeing each other for a while, let's fuck 'til we can't walk sex'? How do they do it down in Texas, with cowboy boots on?"

"Contrary to popular belief, not everyone from Texas wears cowboy boots. I do own a cowgirl hat, though."

"Ride 'em, cowgirl." Martin makes a lassoing motion and swivels his hips.

Darcy laughs. "That's right. A girl's gotta tame her buckin' bronco every once in a while, right Ari?"

"Mmm-hmm, yeah." She agrees quickly. "I've been thinking, maybe if we all go and talk to Professor Miles, we can explain to him how unreasonable it is to assign twenty page assignments that are due in less than a week."

"Oh, now, now, Miss Ariadne. Don't try to change the subject." Martin gives her a sly smile. "Although, I guess I would too if I were in your shoes—which I'm not, thank god. They're both sexless and unfashionable." He stares down at her serviceable brown boots.

"Ari, just because your architectural style is inspired by the Notre Dame, doesn't mean your personal life should be inspired by nuns." Darcy gives an impish grin. "You haven't let any guy tap that ass for quite a while now. And I mean: Quite. A. While."

Ariadne sighs. She's never minded her friends' teasing, but it is getting tiresome having to explain how she's managed to semi-intentionally exile herself to a life of celibacy. It isn't like she didn't have any opportunities. Some were flattering but most were less than, and in the end she knew she wasn't the kind of person who could enjoy the kind of intimacy that sex could offer unless she felt something—love, ideally—for the guy.

And the one guy whom she had even remotely felt that way for in recent history is…

Well, she doesn't know where he is, exactly.

Thus here she is talking to her friends about her non-existent love-life.

"I told you guys, I'm not the 'casual sex' type." She turns to Darcy. "I want what you have, with Brad. I'm holding out for a guy who will love me and who I know I can trust, even when he's thousands of miles away."

Darcy takes a seat on the other side of her and takes her hand. "I know, Ari. You're waiting for the right guy."

A secret smile appears on Ariadne's face and she softly replies, "I suppose I am."

"You know, Brad and I have been together for so long that sometimes I take for granted what we have and how lucky we are. You always make me remember that Ari."

"You're a good friend, Darcy. And Brad's a great guy. You two deserve each other and deserve to be happy."

"And you know we're just teasing you, right Ari? It's okay if you're waiting for that special someone. I'm sure he'll be here soon. I can feel it." Darcy gives her hand a reassuring squeeze.

"Enough of this lovey-dovey mush. Laugh like I said something witty and urbane."

The two girls look over at Martin, who has been uncharacteristically quiet during their conversation. He's staring at something or someone among the crowd of students in front of them.

"It's going to be hard to pretend you said anything witty and urbane, since you never have. Now, if you told us to pretend you said something completely inappropriate and tasteless, I think we can help you." Ariadne and Darcy share a giggle.

Martin is pleading out of the corner of his mouth. "I made eye contact with this totally gorgeous guy a couple of minutes ago while you two were giving each other vomit-inducing affirmations. He's coming this way. I've got first dibs, Ariadne." He shoots a quick look at her before taking a drag on his cigarette and casually blowing out the smoke.

"What are you talking about? What guy?" Darcy asks. Both she and Ariadne turn to scan the crowd.

"Cobb!" Ariadne gasps in recognition of the 'gorgeous' guy Martin is referring to. He's headed their way and stops in front of the trio.

Ariadne jumps up from her seat and without thinking, reaches out and hugs him tightly. Cobb is momentarily startled, but laughs lightly and hugs her back.

"Sorry, Cobb, I'm just so surprised to see you. I kind of forgot myself for a moment." She blushes lightly after they release each other.

"Don't worry, Ariadne. And forget Cobb, call me Dom. It's good to see you." He gives her a tender smile.

She tests out his name, "Dom," and smiles brightly. "You look very well." She means it too. He has the look of a new man, one who doesn't have the weight of the world on his shoulders. His once haunted eyes are replaced with a light that she'd only caught glimpses of when he spoke lovingly of Mal or his children. The often times melancholy air that had followed him before is gone. And his once somber face is now graced with an easy smile.

"Thanks, so do you."

A not so subtle cough reminds her of the presence of her curious friends.

"Oh, sorry. Cobb—I mean Dom, these are my friends, Martin Gallegos and Darcy Niedermeyer. Guys, this is Dominic Cobb.

They exchange pleasantries before Ariadne asks, "How are you? And how are your kids?"

"I'm doing well." Grinning, he relates how James has just started school and Philippa is testing his patience with a crush she has on one of her classmates. The love and happiness in his eyes are evident.

"So what are you doing here? Are you…working?"

He smiles, catching her questioning look. "No, I'm not here for work. Well, I am, but not the kind you're referring to. Actually, I'm here to see Stephen. Professor Miles."

"Oh." She had forgotten that her professor is his father in-law. She hadn't been told until after they had completed the job.

"You know Professor Miles?" asks Darcy.

"Yeah, he was my professor once, a long time ago."

"You're an architect? What firm are you with?" Martin, having found out about the kids, is no longer impressed with Dom.

"I am an architect, but I've been doing a lot of…consulting. And actually, I'm applying for a teaching position at a local university back home."

"Really? You're not going to miss…consulting?" It's hard for Ariadne to picture Dom as anything but a ruthless extractor.

"No. I'm done for now. I'll probably do a bit of it on the side, maybe once the kids are older, but for now, I'm out of that business. And teaching has its own rewards, or so I've been told. Actually, that's why I'm here. I need to talk to Miles about references."

Ariadne frowns. "You came all the way here to talk to Professor Miles about references?" It seems like an awful lot of trouble.

Dom manages to look sheepish as he explains. "Yeah, well, Miles and I are sort of…well, we're not on good terms right now."

"Is he being a mean jerk to you, too?" Darcy asks in all seriousness.

"Darce!"

"What? We've just been talking about this Ari." Darcy, with Martin's help, relates their recent predicaments of unfair assignments and odd behavior from their once beloved professor.

"I'm afraid his recent behavior may be partly my fault. You see, I may have offended him when he first suggested I go into teaching this past summer. When we parted ways, he was still upset and he hasn't been returning my calls. That's why I'm here. I need to smooth things over with him, get back into his good graces."

"While you're at it, could you ask him to lighten up on his students?"

Dom smiles. "I'll see what I can do." He turns to Ariadne. "If you're free tonight, maybe we can have dinner? Say around, seven o'clock at the usual place?"

"Sure, I'd love that."

"Great, I'll meet you there. It was nice meeting you both." Waving, Dom heads towards the architecture building.

As soon as he's out of sight, Martin and Darcy turn to her, speaking over the other while Ariadne tries to answer their barrage of questions.

"Why didn't you tell us about this Dreamboat Cobb?"

"There's nothing to tell—"

"How did you guys meet?"

"We met this past spring, at that internship I told—"

"Why did he say, 'the usual place'? Were you two going out?"

"No, it's just a little restaurant we'd go to sometimes, after work. We weren't—"

"Is he married?"

"No, he's actually—"

"He's really handsome."

"Yeah, but too bad he has kids."

"Quit thinking about yourself for once, Martin. Besides, he's interested in Ari."

"What? No, he's just a—"

"You're right Darcy, I'm being selfish. We've got to take care of our girl. I've got an idea. Let's go back to your place, get her all dolled up—"

"I don't want to get all—"

"Yeah, she can borrow my hot pink dress."

"We're going for classy here, Darcy, not trashy."

"Hey, it's a nice dress! I get a lot of compliments in it."

"Getting leered at by drunks in a club at three o'clock in the morning is not necessarily complimentary."

"Still, it gets me noticed."

"That's not the kind of impression we want Ariadne to make."

"Stop!" Ariadne finally breaks through the back and forth by raising her arms and her voice. Unfortunately, she's also drawn the attention of some of her classmates.

Lowering her arms, she continues in a more reasonable tone. "Look, guys, it's very sweet of you two to take care of me, as you two put it, but really, it's not like that with Dom. We're just friends. We worked together on that office park project during my internship this past spring, that's all."

Her friends knew about her 'internship'. It's the cover story she was made to memorize. She'd been referred to a temporary internship position by Professor Miles to help a fledgling architecture firm design a state of the art office park in Los Angeles. But funding fell through at the last minute and the plans were never actualized. She had been given fake documentation that Arthur and Eames drew up in case she ever had to show someone proof of their ruse. She had even drawn up a sketch of the would-be office park.

"But Ari, this guy could be the one! Remember, I said I had a feeling you were going to meet your special someone very soon, and then what happens but Mr. Captivating Blue Eyes comes to visit. It's fate. It's destiny!"

She would have stopped Darcy, who looked close to breaking into song, if Martin hadn't butted in with his two cents.

"Who cares if he's the one or not? Ariadne, take the advice of one of your Greek forebears, Nike, and just do him."

"Martin, there are so many things wrong with what you just said, I don't even know where to begin, so I won't. Look, guys, Dom is just a friend and we're going to have dinner as friends. There's nothing more to it."

"But—"

"No.

Martin and Darcy sigh. "Fine. You win Ari, but at least get him to convince Miles to ease up on the assignments."


	2. Mr Avenger

This fic was written for a prompt over at LJ: Five times the men of Inception come visit Ariadne at school; her friends wonder who these men are.

Fic Rating: R for language and adult themes (sex)

Warnings: This fic is heavy on OCs

* * *

><p><strong>Mr. Avenger<strong>

"I can't believe Professor Miles hasn't assigned us any homework these last few weeks."

Ariadne and her friends once again walk out of the lecture hall and out of the school of architecture building.

"I know, hasn't it been great? Professor Miles has been acting like the Professor Miles we've known and loved these past three and a half years."

"I'm proud of you Darcy. No mention of aliens. No conspiracy theories." Ariadne pats her friend on the back.

"What conspiracy theory? We know the reason for Miles' turn around. It's all your Dom Cobb's doing. Ever since he met with Miles, the professor has been friendlier, nicer, and all around more pleasant in the classroom."

"Darce, first of all, he's not my Dom Cobb, and second, we don't know if he's the reason for…Miles' return to normalcy."

"Oh, c'mon Ari. Of course he is. How else would you explain how the day after Mr. Cobb visited him, Professor Miles gave us three weeks to work on the paper _and_ has not given us any assignments since then, hmm?"

"Well…"

"Let's not also forget he's given me my love life back. This time, I'm on a faster track to impressing Rupert."

"Rupert? What happened to Paul?"

"That's last week's news ladies. I met Rupert at the bookstore. He was buying a copy of Oscar Wilde's 'The Importance of Being Earnest'. I convinced him to use his money to buy me a coffee instead and in turn I'd lend him my copy as well as discuss the play with him. Oh, which reminds me, could you let me borrow your copy, Darcy? I remember seeing it in your bookcase."

"It's mine, actually, and yes you can."

"Good, I knew I could count on you Ariadne. By the way, would you mind telling me what it's about?"

"You've never read it?"

"No, that's why I'm borrowing it from you and that's why I need you to give me the summary on what it's about."

Ariadne rolls her eyes. "You realize there's a bit of irony here?" Martín just stares at her with a blank expression and Ariadne sighs with amusement. "The importance of being earnest?" Martín shrugs. "Never mind, you need to read it. Come by our place tonight to pick up the book."

"Look! What's going on over there?" Darcy points to an assembly of students across the courtyard near the psychology building.

Taking in the picket signs, Ariadne says, "They look like they're protesting something."

Curious, the trio walks over towards the crowd. As they approach, they hear the rally cries of, "Animals have feelings too! Say no to animal cruelty! Let animals be free!"

"Excuse me, what is going on here?" Darcy catches the attention of one of the protestors holding a sign with a picture of a sad kitten that says, 'Can I Haz My Nine Lives?'

"The psychology department is planning to conduct cognitive experiments on some cats. The poor animals will be sacrificed once the experiments are done! We're putting a petition together to get the cats released. Would you like to sign it?"

"Of course we would." Darcy grabs the clipboard from the protestor and signs her name. "C'mon Ari—Martín, you guys sign too."

Ariadne takes the clipboard from her and signs as well. She tries to hand it to Martín, but he's not paying attention. "Martín?" He's staring at one end of the crowd. "Martín?"

"Ariadne, today my dreams come true."

"What are you talking about?"

"Tall, dark, and handsome is walking my way."

The girls turn to find someone fitting that description heading their way. From afar he looks familiar but she can't quite place him. In addition to Martín's description the man is dressed in dark tailored slacks with a maroon sweater and tie under a dark suit coat. For a very brief moment her heart swells with the thought that it might be—

"Yusuf?" Ariadne's mouth hangs open in surprise at finding the chemist standing not three feet away.

"Ariadne. I thought I spotted you. That red jacket of yours is hard to forget, or miss." Yusuf smiles showing off a set of straight, white teeth.

"I can't believe it's you, I almost didn't recognize you! You look really good!" The chemist has shed a few pounds, shaved his goatee, and cut his hair close. He looks younger and more debonair, especially with the sleek black framed eyeglasses.

"Thanks. I've been working out a bit; decided to go for a bit of a make-over. You look good too, by the way. What are you doing here? Is this your college?"

"Yes. I'm at the school of architecture."

"Right, of course."

"What are you—"

"Ahem." Martín clears his throat not so politely and gestures towards Yusuf.

"Oh, right. Uh, Yusuf, these are my friends, Martín Gallegos and Darcy Niedermeyer. Guys, this is Yusuf…um…sorry, I've forgotten your last name." She was never given it, so she had to pretend to forget.

"Ramachandran. I know it's a mouthful. Just call me Yusuf. It's nice to meet you both."

"Likewise, Yusuf. So tell us, how do you and Ariadne know each other? Ariadne has a habit of forgetting to mention all the handsome men she meets." Martín sidles up closer.

Yusuf laughs, a bit uncomfortably, whether at the question or Martín's not so subtle advances, she's unsure. "Well, actually, we met this past spring, at, uh…"

"During the internship I told you guys about. For the office park project I was working on, along with Dom. Yusuf was a consultant too. He was, uh…" She tries to come up with a suitable cover-up since a chemist didn't make sense in that situation.

"A materials engineer consultant. I helped to evaluate some of the materials they wanted to use for the structures." Ariadne breathes a discreet sigh of relief and shares a smile with Yusuf. That wasn't too bad.

"It seems like there were a lot of consultants working on that particular project." Darcy says, with an edge of suspicion.

"Yeah, it was certainly a different type of…project. New and cutting edge. Too bad it didn't work out, right, Yusuf?"

"Oh, yeah, yeah. It's a shame." He quickly agrees with her.

"So, what are you doing here? You're not doing any…consultant work, are you?" To Ariadne he didn't appear to be working on an extraction job, but it could all be a show.

"No, no. Nothing like that. Actually, I was invited to speak as a guest lecturer by one of my friends in the chemistry department, Dr. Nadu."

"Dr. Mila Nadu?" Ariadne asks. The name is familiar and she remembers Yusuf seeing a lot of his 'friend' Mila while he was working on the job. Suddenly, the new look is not so surprising.

Yusuf smiles. "Yes, Mila Nadu."

"I thought you were a materials engineer?" Martín interrupts, looking a bit suspicious. Yusuf's too brainy for Martín's tastes and is backing off.

"Well, yeah, but uh…chemistry is part of the root of materials science." Suddenly, the crowd of protestors starts yelling as campus enforcement breaks through and starts dismantling the crowd. The excitement diverts attention from Yusuf's cover-up, giving him an excuse to change the subject. "Do you guys know what's been going on here?"

"They're protesting the use of animals in some laboratory experiments. It turns out the cats get sacrificed afterwards. We're signing a petition to stop the experimenting." Darcy hands him the clipboard.

Yusuf shakes his head. "I'm afraid that's not going to do anything. These animals are bred purposely for research and there are already strict regulations on what can and can't happen to them. If the psychology department has permission to run these experiments and they've obtained these animals, that means they've already jumped through all the hoops and they can conduct their research as outlined." He pauses to consider something. "In fact, I think the only way they can be stopped is if the animals were somehow, released. It's such a shame too. I couldn't imagine not having Bastet, Sekhmet, Thoth and Ma'at in my life. Cats are such fascinating creatures. They're quite intelligent and intuitive."

"It sounds like outside forces need to be brought in to help those poor animals."

"Sounds like a job for your aliens, Darcy." Martín gives her a teasing wink but Darcy is all seriousness.

"I wish aliens were purported to be kind-hearted beings who used their superior intelligence and technologies to help out the less fortunate of species, like these cats. But they seem determined to probe what they perceive as the dominant species, us humans. They never make news for assisting the lesser creatures, probably because humans are a bigger publicity racket."

Yusuf gives Ariadne a questioning look.

Ariadne just shakes her head and laughs. "You'll have to excuse Darcy, Yusuf. She's prone to flights of fancy and conspiracies of alien beings doing dastardly things to us humans."

"In other words, she's just a bit crazy." Martín simplifies.

"I wouldn't go so far as to call her that. We've got to believe everything is possible, until it's not, right?" He winks at Darcy who gives him a triumphant smile.

The ringing of the old clock bell causes Yusuf to look down at his watch. "Oh, I've got to run Ariadne. I've got a welcome lunch that I've got to get to."

"It's been good seeing you again Yusuf."

"Hey, if you're not busy tonight, perhaps we can get together for dinner, say around seven, at the usual place?"

"Yeah, I'd love to. I'll see you then."

"Great. It was nice meeting both of you." With a nod and smile to both Martín and Darcy and a final wave to Ariadne, the chemist walks off towards the faculty lounge.

"I like him, he's very nice." Darcy stares towards the direction Yusuf disappeared.

"Meh. That's just because he didn't think you were insane with all your alien theories, which, coincidently, causes me to question his own sanity. I'm disappointed someone so dapper looking didn't even give me a second look, though. But you win some, you lose some, right? And it looks like Ariadne's won this round—again."

"Martín, it's hardly a contest when the 'contestants' don't even play on the same field. Not that I'm saying I won anything," Ariadne backtracks, "because Yusuf and I are just friends. We're just going to catch up with each other over dinner."

"Where have I heard that one before?" Martín and Darcy share a smile.

"Dom is a friend too!"

"Sure Ariadne, whatever you say."


	3. Mr Rogue

This fic was written for a prompt over at LJ: Five times the men of Inception come visit Ariadne at school; her friends wonder who these men are.

Fic Rating: R for language and adult themes (sex)

Warnings: This fic is heavy on OCs

* * *

><p><strong>Mr. Rogue<strong>

"I can't believe you're still going on about the cats that disappeared from the psychology lab!"

Ariadne and the rest of Professor Miles' class, including Martín and Darcy, walk out of the lecture hall and out of the school of architecture building. The trio of friends is walking to a nearby campus café for hot drinks to help take the bite out of the chilly Paris December.

Martín adjusts his Burberry scarf tighter around his neck once they reach the outside. "That happened almost a month ago Darcy."

"But don't you think it's strange? I mean, what happened to them? Twenty-five cats don't just disappear into the ether."

"Maybe it was aliens." Ariadne dimples as she sticks her gloved hands into her coat pockets for extra warmth.

"Or most likely it was a kind soul who heard about the dilemma and set the cats free."

Both Ariadne and Martín look at each other for confirmation that they heard Darcy correctly.

"You're not even going to suggest an alien encounter?" Martín asks, surprised. Darcy shakes her head, pulling down her knitted cap to cover her ears.

"Darce, that's the most reasonable and plausible explanation you've come up with for…well, for anything really. Good for you." Ariadne puts her arm around Darcy's shoulder and gives her a squeeze.

Shrugging, Darcy replies, "Well, in this case I don't have to speculate whether or not it was aliens, because I'm pretty sure I know who the cat avenger is."

"You do?" Both Ariadne and Martín look at her in surprise.

"Yeah. It's Yusuf."

The trio stops walking along the courtyard. "You think _Yusuf_ set those cats free?"

"Yeah. Think about it. He likes cats. He said so himself and he was really sympathetic when he heard about what was happening. He seemed to know an awful lot about the use of animals in experimentation. And he mentioned that the only way the cats were going to be saved is if they're released. And what happens? Two days later the psychology department's animal laboratory is broken into, the cats disappear with nothing more than a note—all in the same day your friend Yusuf leaves for Africa." Darcy sticks her arms out to her sides as if to say 'ta-da!'

"That—that's just ridiculous." Ariadne sputters. "It's speculation without any evidence, Darcy. It could have been an animal rights activist group that set those cats free for all we know. The police haven't even figured it out!"

"But we do have evidence—the typed note that was left behind. I've memorized it, because it was so odd. It said: 'In ancient times we were worshipped as gods and we have not forgotten this. Now you are witnesses to our superior cunning.' That's obviously Yusuf's doing. He was sending a message, referring to cats being revered by the ancient Egyptians. The cats have escaped back to the land they were once worshipped in—Egypt, which is in Africa, which is where Yusuf went!"

"Darcy, I think your alien theories hold more weight than with this." Ariadne looks to Martín for support, but he looks contemplative.

"I can't believe I'm saying this, but in a strange sort of way, Darcy makes a compelling case. Yusuf did say cats are intelligent creatures and so far they've managed to escape and no one knows how. We are witnesses to their superior cunning."

"Yes, thank you! And, get this; Yusuf's cats are all named after ancient Egyptian gods. I remember him naming them off and I thought they had unique names, so I looked it up. Coincidence? I think not."

They arrive at the café which is busy since most of her classmates have also had the same idea about getting indoors and out of the chilly weather.

"It wasn't Yusuf. There's no way it was him." Ariadne removes her coat and takes a seat at a vacant table, the other two joining her.

"You know Ari, you haven't given me any compelling reason that proves otherwise. I know it was him." Darcy remains firm in her theory and Ariadne silently thanks the waiter for arriving promptly because she really doesn't have a valid argument against Yusuf not being the cat avenger except to say it wasn't him.

It probably wasn't him.

She frowns at the likelihood that Darcy could be right.

The waiter takes their orders of three hot chocolates and one sandwich but lingers for a while, trying to flirt with Martín who, surprisingly, is not flirting back. When he finally leaves to place their order, Darcy is the first to comment on the unusual behavior.

"What's wrong with you? You didn't even try to get his number and he was obviously interested."

Martín sighs dramatically as he removes his leather gloves. "Yes, such is my curse. But after what happened with Jean Luc, I've decided to take a break from men."

"Who's Jean Luc? And wait, what happened to Rupert?"

"Bah, Rupert dumped me after he failed his Oscar Wright assignment. He accused me of not having even read the book. Which is ironic since he didn't read it either and _he_ was the one with the paper to write."

"It's Wilde."

"It is wild. Absolutely crazy, even. I mean, I did give him some of the best head—"

"No! I mean it's Oscar _Wilde_, not Oscar _Wright_. And Darcy and I don't need to hear about what you two were actually doing instead of reading the play."

"Fine, then I suppose that means you don't want to hear about Jean Luc, either."

"Not particularly, but you're going to tell us anyway."

"We met at a club. We had a passionate fifteen minutes in a men's bathroom stall. Afterwards, he promised to call me, but he never did." Martín sighs again.

Their order arrives and Martín doesn't even give the waiter a second glance.

"Wow, you really are swearing off men, aren't you?" Darcy takes a bite of her sandwich.

"Just for a little while." Martín takes a sip of his drink, daintily wiping his mouth before letting it drop open. "Oh. My. God."

The girls lift their heads from their drinks to look at Martín. His eyes are focused on the entrance of the café, or rather the man who just entered the café. Ariadne, amused, watches several women, and some of the men, stare as the handsome scruffy stranger in the navy blue pea coat removes his gloves, unwinds his scarf, and runs a brisk hand over his hair. He searches the café for an empty seat. His search ends when he sees their table and an empty fourth chair. A wide, heart-stopping grin spreads across his face and he makes his way over.

"Oh, god, oh god, he's coming this way. How do I look?" Martín asks in a whisper. "What am I saying, he saw me and he's coming over." He sits up in his seat and smoothes his hair back, self-assured that he looks good.

Darcy, talking around a mouth full of ham, replies, "I thought you were taking a break from men?"

"Apparently, a break from men means two minutes in Martín time." Ariadne jokes.

"Well, when I said that I obviously didn't know that a delectable hunk of man would be dropping into my lap. I hope he lands face down—he's almost here, shh!" He shushes the silent girls whom both look on, amused.

"Well, if it isn't my lucky day. Fancy running into you here, Ariadne—my favorite _little_ architect."

"What are you doing here in Paris…Basil?" Ariadne holds back a grin as she acknowledges Martín's 'delectable hunk of man'.

Both Martín and Darcy turn their heads toward her.

"You know this man?" Martín looks surprised and annoyed at them same time. "And you didn't say anything?"

"I wasn't sure Basil would remember me." Actually, she wasn't sure if he'd acknowledge her.

"Oh, I'd never forget you. You were the highlight of my time here last spring." Basil gives her a knowing look.

"Really? And how exactly did you two meet and why was I not informed?" Martín's look is now just annoyed.

"Oh, Ariadne and I—"

"Basil and I worked together—"

"On that internship?" Darcy asks, staring intently between Ariadne and the newcomer.

She just nods her head, a bit worried over the skeptical look Darcy's giving her.

"So you worked with our little Ariadne? Hmm, this is not the first time I've wished Professor Miles suggested me for that internship position." Martín gives Basil, who removes his coat, an appreciative look over. "Ariadne seems to have worked with a lot of handsome…" Basil's broad shoulders are emphasized by his tight fitting t-shirt, "…fit men during her internship; first that Dom Cobb, and then Yusuf Ramachandran, and now…you."

"So you're acquainted with Cobb and Yusuf?" Basil chuckles before addressing Ariadne. "Yes, it was quite the internship, wasn't it?" Gesturing towards the empty chair, he asks, "May I?"

"You most certainly may." Martín pulls the seat out, not so surreptitiously bringing it closer to his own. "I'm Martín, by the way. Martín Gallegos." He adds a little Spanish emphasis to every syllable.

"Hiya, Martín. I'm _Basil_ Eames." Eames puts emphasis on the fake first name Ariadne gave him. "But please, just call me Eames." They shake hands, Martín holding on longer than is necessary.

"I'm Darcy Niedermeyer."

"How'd you do?" Eames gives her his most charming smile.

Darcy is not impressed. "So how were you involved in the building project, Eames? Were you a consultant like the others?"

"A consultant? Oh, yes, yes. I consulted on…some of the plans."

"Are you an architect too?" Darcy isn't letting up.

"Yes. I mean no. No, I'm not." Ariadne shoots him a look, hoping he won't blow her cover. Martín and Darcy give him questioning looks of varying degrees.

"'I'm…an artist, actually."

"An artist? What kind of an artist?" Martín's eyes light up.

Eames ignores Ariadne, who's trying to send him silent messages with her eyes and subtle facial expressions. She can tell he's gearing up for some fantastic lie.

"Oh, I've dabbled in many different mediums. I had the good fortune to discover at a young age that my hands are both agile and…versatile. But what I'm especially good at are…replicas…of other people…other people's work, that is."

"You're good at copying other people's work? You're basically a hack. What does an artist consult on during a building project?"

"Darcy! You'll have to excuse her rudeness Eames. I'm sure you're quite talented in your own right." Martín gives Darcy a menacing stare before turning back with a flirtatious expression for Eames. "And I bet there are other parts of you that are agile…and versatile." Martín leans forward in his seat, opening gawking at Eames' mouth.

Eames just chuckles—amused by both of Ariadne's friends.

"Well, I made some suggestions to Ariadne about the type of artwork that could be used throughout the office park." Eames gives her a secret smile. At least he's sticking to her cover story. "But it turns out we had differing opinions—different tastes. Mine run towards elaborate and showy, but Ariadne's are more refined and contemporary. Isn't that right?"

"I've always thought your design aesthetic was more classical and grand." Ariadne tries not to squirm under Darcy's statement and scrutiny.

"Oh, I'm not talking about design aesthetic." Eames teases.

"So…what are you doing here in Paris, _Basil_?" Ariadne changes the subject to deflect Eames' flirting and Darcy's growing suspicions.

"Oh, just passing through on my way to the States. I'm headed to California."

"Are you going there for business or pleasure?" Martín asks, suggestively.

"Oh, I always make it a point to make room for pleasure wherever I go, whether or not I'm working." Eames offers a too friendly smile at Martín before turning to Ariadne. "Speaking of pleasure, I'm hoping you'll do me the pleasure of having dinner with me tonight. I'm thinking, around seven o'clock, at say, our usual place?"

"I can't tonight, I'm busy." She lies.

"Well, I'm not. And if it's pleasure you're after, you don't have to look any further." Martín raises an eyebrow.

Suddenly, the picture of Martín and Eames together, while not offensive to Ariadne, raises the hairs on the back of her neck. Martín was known to be a cheap drunk and Eames has deep pockets and a wicked sense of humor. The thought of the two of them getting sloshed all across Paris conjured all sorts of nightmarish scenarios that all involve leaving her to clean up the mess. She wants to avoid the eventual headache of the potential aftermath.

"On second thought, Eames, I'd love too. How could I have thought to pass up this opportunity to have dinner with you, especially since you're only passing through? Ow!" Ariadne has to rub her shin where Martín had none too gently kicked her.

"You alright there, love?" Eames smirks in amusement.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I must have just hit my leg against something…annoying." She glares at Martín who resolutely ignores her.

"Well, I'm glad to hear the best little architect in town is available for me. I wanted to reminisce over the good old days while we were working together during your _internship_."

"I'd hardly call them the good old days." Ariadne rolls her eyes.

"Now why would you say that?" Eames gives a pout.

"Probably because a project that you work on that gets canned before it starts doesn't leave behind a lot of good memories…or impressions—isn't that right, Ariadne?"

The taunt comes from Genera Montenegro, a fellow architecture student and, in Darcy's words, Ariadne's arch nemesis. The beautiful blonde is everything Ariadne is not, physically: tall, tanned, blue-eyed, and curvaceous. For reasons Ariadne has yet to figure out, Genera has been trying to 'one-up' her since their first meeting back in their first year of school. Everything from grades, to friends, to boyfriends, to social status, to academic achievements—Genera has been set on publically besting her.

So far, it's all been a one-sided competition; that is, until Ariadne finally let Genera worm her way under her skin.

It happened after Miles chose her for the 'internship.' Even though no one even knew anything about the mysterious internship, Genera had made it known to all the other architecture students that it was questionable whether Ariadne deserved it or if Professor Miles was just choosing favorites. That was the first time in a long time Ariadne had any doubt in her abilities or talents as an architect.

Fortunately, that only lasted until she discovered what the 'internship' really was. The other team members praising her work also helped boost her confidence.

Having to admit that the project 'went under', however, only delighted Genera and she took every opportunity to rub it in Ariadne's face. And since Ariadne couldn't rub in her face the fact that she had actually created whole worlds, she had to live with Genera's petty attempts to bring her down by being the bigger person—if not literally, than figuratively.

Her friends, though, didn't share her attitude.

"Genera, have you been eavesdropping on our conversation or did your Dumbo ears pick it up from across the room?" Darcy always made an effort to reference Genera's slightly larger than normal ears. It is her one weakness, Darcy likes to point out.

Genera gives her an icy stare. "I just happened to be walking by and overheard your conversation." Her tone is one of innocence, but no one at the table is buying it. "Aren't you going to introduce me to your friend?"

Eames takes it upon himself to make her acquaintance. "Basil Eames. I worked with Ariadne on that 'canned project' as you so kindly put it."

Genera is unimpressed. "I'm Genera Montenegro, and_ I'm_ the best young aspiring architect in town, according to Albert Didier." She mentions the name of the famous French architect whose architecture firm she had recently interviewed with for a junior architect internship position.

"I wouldn't be so quick to name drop Genera, you haven't gotten the internship yet. Besides, Ariadne has an interview with his firm as well, and unlike some people, she doesn't have to…expose all her talents to get ahead of the competition," Martín counters. He's never forgiven her for stealing away a confused bisexual, Puerto Rican foreign exchange student from him by flashing her 'talents'. Martín swears he would have gone home with Diego if it hadn't been cold and _his_ 'talent' didn't shrivel when exposed.

"Oh, are you interviewing there too?" Genera pretends not to know this. "Well, good luck Ariadne. There's only one spot available, you know. May the best candidate win."

"Good luck to you, too." Unlike Genera's offer, Ariadne's is sincere. Mostly. "But it's not really a contest Genera. They're going to decide which of us is the most qualified based on our portfolios and references."

"Oh, of course, Ariadne. I know that. But, do you?"

"What do you mean?" Ariadne thinks she knows, seeing the predatory gleam in Genera's eyes.

She leans in, pretending to be sympathetic. "I just hope for your sake, Ariadne, that your portfolio is impressive, because I don't think attaching yourself to a failed project—and whomever is recommending you from that…experience," she gives Eames a distasteful glance, "—is going to get you a leg up on the competition. Trust me, on this."

"Heed her warning Ariadne, you'll need both legs up if you want to get ahead. You may also need to bend over backwards. Genera looks at least that flexible."

Darcy gasps, suppressing her laughter at Eames' come back while Martín looks adoringly at Eames.

"I don't like what you're insinuating." Genera glares one last time at Eames before walking out of the café in a huff.

"Well, isn't she delightful?" Eames comments. Turning to Ariadne, he smiles. "And look at you, Ariadne, making enemies while I've been away."

"We're not enemies. Although, I don't think your last comment made her want to be any more my friend than we already are, which is to say, we're not."

"Genera is Ariadne's arch nemesis," Darcy supplies, suspiciously warming up to the Brit. "They've been sworn enemies since they first met."

"Arch enemy? Well this sounds serious." Eames is not being serious. "Do you need a sidekick to help you vanquish that evil bitch?"

"C'mon guys, Genera is not a bitch." Everyone around the table disagrees. "Okay, maybe some of the time. But that isn't reason enough to start plotting her…demise."

"Is it reason enough to plot her comeuppance?" Eames innocently asks.

"Comeuppance? Where are we, Victorian England? Do you want to challenge her to a duel, too?"

"Not exactly." A mischievous gleam sparkles in his eyes.

"What did you have in mind?" Darcy asks excitedly.

Ariadne sighs in frustration. There's no love lost between her and Genera, that's true, but she doesn't want anything…inconvenient…to happen to her, either. And knowing Eames… "Eames is not going to plot anything. No duels, no comeuppances…ces—whatever—we're just going to let our CVs represent us and the most qualified candidate will be hired."

"Don't worry, Ariadne, you have nothing to worry about, you've got a stellar portfolio and a lot of experience."

"Thanks Martín." Finally, someone thinking straight. Sort of.

"What about your references? Would you like me to—"

"No!" They all look taken aback at her sudden outburst. "I—I mean, I'm assuming you're offering to write me one, but no thank you, it's really not necessary. My references are fine."

Eames shrugs. "Very well, then." Glancing at his watch he quickly rises from his seat. "Shit, I've got to run. I'm meeting with a…potential buyer for one of my…pieces." Martín rises with him and unnecessarily helps him with his coat, smoothing out the invisible wrinkles at his shoulders and arms. He nearly swoons into his chair when Eames gives him a smile and a wink. "I'm still seeing you later tonight, right Ariadne?"

"Yes, seven o'clock tonight."

"Excellent. It was nice meeting you Darcy." He nods in her direction. "And Martín, it has indeed been a pleasure."

"Likewise, Eames. And just so you know, if you're ever in town again, I'm available. Just ask, and I'm yours."

"Good to know." Eames laughs and gives a final wave before exiting the café.

"And just so _you_ know, Ariadne, I am not speaking to you." Martín crosses his arms across his chest and turns his head away from her.

"What did I do?"

"Don't play innocent with me, Miss Cockblocker!"

Ariadne sighs. "Martín, Eames is not gay. Believe me, I know. I mean, _I _don't personally know from experience or anything. I just know."

"Ariadne, I know men, and a man like _that_," he gestures to the door Eames exited, "is experienced in _all_ of life's delights and pleasures—_all_ of them."

Martín is probably right.

"I like him." Darcy contributes.

"Well, that's good to hear." Ariadne had been worried that Darcy was suspecting her friends were not who they seemed.

"He's plotting something, I know it." She turns to Ariadne with an impish grin. "And I can't wait to find out what it is."


	4. Mr Opportunity

This fic was written for a prompt over at LJ: Five times the men of Inception come visit Ariadne at school; her friends wonder who these men are.

Fic Rating: R for language and adult themes (sex)

Warnings: This fic is heavy on OCs

* * *

><p><strong>Mr. Opportunity<strong>

"I can't believe Genera got the internship over you!"

As they have every Tuesday morning for the past few months, the trio of Ariadne, Martín, and Darcy walk out of the lecture hall. They step out of the school of architecture building, but the winter chill greeting them forces the friends to make a change of plans. They decide to loiter in the hallway where Ariadne has just finished telling them that Genera was chosen for the position at Didier's firm.

"They thought she was more qualified than me." Ariadne shrugs.

"How can Genera be more qualified than you? She's a hack. You have way more creativity in your pinky than she does in her whole artificially-enhanced body!" Martín's indignation echoes in the nearly deserted hallway.

"Martín, be reasonable. She's not a hack. She's actually well-suited for their firm. Her design style and philosophy make her a better fit there than me."

"C'mon Ariadne, at least admit you're more talented than she is. And if not that, then that she's more cosmetically enhanced than you."

Ariadne just smiles and shakes her head. "Look, Martín, I'm just trying to be adult about this. I appreciate your sympathy, but you're going to just have to accept that the better candidate got the internship. And that wasn't me. I've accepted it, and so should you."

"That's the thing. I don't understand how you can be so…so unaffected by this! Does it really not bother you in the slightest that Genera got the job and can now lord it over you as much as she wants? God, just thinking about how she's likely to get ten times more annoying than she already is gives me a headache. Please don't tell me you're just going to stand here and tell your good friends—friends who care about you and will, if you ask, start spreading nasty rumors about her on your behalf—that you're okay with not getting the internship?"

"I thought that's what I've been doing. And please don't start spreading nasty rumors on my behalf."

"Ugh! I give up. And you…" Martín turns to Darcy who has been unusually quiet since Ariadne first mentioned not getting the job, "Why haven't you been backing me up? Don't make me admit I wanted you to throw in some bizarre scenario of aliens performing mind-numbing brain experiments on Albert Didier, thereby explaining why he'd choose Genera over Ariadne, because clearly, no one in their right mind would choose her over our Ari."

Ariadne shakes her head and tries to share a smile with Darcy, but she remains quiet with a slight frown on her face.

"What's wrong Darce?"

Darcy's frown deepens. She opens her mouth to start to speak, but no words come out. She frowns again, this time shaking her head.

"Oh, my god, your news has struck her mute. Darcy, Darcy, how many fingers am I holding up?" Martín grabs her shoulders, shaking her as he sticks two fingers in front of her face.

Ariadne knocks his hand away. "She didn't suffer a concussion, Martín—get your hand out of her face." Putting a comforting arm around Darcy, Ariadne says, "Don't mind him Darcy. He's just gone a bit mental since he's gone two months without a man."

"Two and half."

"Whatever. Tell us what's—"

"No, not whatever. This is a big deal for me. I haven't gone this long without since…ever. I'm hanging on to my sanity as it is. Did you know, the other day, I contemplated being with a woman?" He shivers dramatically. "That's how desperate I'm getting. I don't know how you've done it for so long Ariadne. Or rather, _not_ done it. You must hold some kind of record."

"Very funny. This is coming from a guy who'd stoop to pretending to drown to get a lifeguard to perform CPR on him."

"It would have worked if you didn't step on my foot. I swear it felt like an elephant rolled over it."

"Oh yeah, well how would you like a foot up your—."

"Stop!"

Ariadne and Martín look to Darcy, who convincingly breaks her silence by shouting for cease fire.

"She speaks."

"Sorry Darce."

"That's not what you should be apologizing for." Darcy crosses her arms.

"Yeah, Ariadne, apologize for stepping on my foot."

"No! Ariadne needs to apologize for _lying_ to us."

"What are you talking about?" Martín looks between the two girls.

The explanation comes from Darcy. "Genera didn't get the internship at Didier's firm. Well, she did, but only by default."

"What?"

"Ari was offered the internship. But she turned it down."

"Ariadne, is this true?"

With a sigh, Ariadne confirms it. "How did you find out?"

Martín cuts in before Darcy can explain. "Who cares how she found out? I want to know why you're letting everyone think Genera was chosen over you. It doesn't make any sense. If you just said you turned down the internship, then we'd all know that it was you Didier wanted, and Genera was just the default. And before you say you want to be adult about this, don't."

"I just…I changed my mind about the internship. In the end, I realized I didn't really want to work there."

"And also, Eames is involved somehow." Darcy includes.

"Eames? What? How? Did you talk to him? Did he ask about me?"

"I did talk to him, on the phone. Sorry Martín, but he didn't ask about you."

"Well, did you even try mentioning my name in conversation?"

"Martín, give her a chance to explain herself."

"Fine, but this explanation better include why you didn't casually drop into conversation that I'm not seeing anyone."

With her friends watching her, waiting for the explanation, Ariadne takes a moment to gather her thoughts. She initially lied because Eames was involved and she wanted to hide the fact that despite her telling him not to, he'd forged fake references for her. She was so shocked at being asked by her interviewers what it was like to work with Frank Gehry, that before she knew it, she was lying and telling them it was a unique and enriching experience that she was grateful to have.

"Look, Eames gave me some extra…encouragement during the interview process, that's all." It wasn't that simple, but explaining how or why she's associated with a criminal is something she is hoping to avoid.

"You were yelling at him over the phone for a good fifteen minutes, Ari."

"He…wrote me a reference that I didn't need." She's just going to leave out the part where it was from a world renowned architect who she had never met in her life. "I didn't realize he did and I was caught off guard when I was asked about it."

Ariadne didn't quite express a grateful attitude when Eames called several nights ago to congratulate her on the internship. She made it clear she was furious with him for almost ruining her chances at the position, not to mention her reputation in the field. But Eames, in Eames fashion, read right through her indignation, even on the phone. He knew she didn't really want the internship. It would have been a dream job for most architectural students to nab, but not for her, he'd told her. Taking the internship would have made her restless and unhappy. She'd been a god before, creator of all things in the dreamscape. How could she go from that to designing office buildings or gas stations in nondescript little towns?

He was right.

By the end of their conversation she was no longer upset, but agreeing with everything he'd said. She wanted back in on a life based on dreams and, well, at the very best, questionable morality. Eames laughed at this, pointing out that not only was she already good at keeping secrets and working within a lie without breaking a sweat, she'd help to pull off the biggest heist of the century.

It was his admiration that encouraged her to ask if he would recommend her for a job. His hesitation was disheartening even if his simple suggestion of waiting until she finished school in the spring made practical sense.

"That's it? What about the internship?"

"It's like I said, I realized I didn't really want it. I'm sure working for Didier will be a wonderful and fruitful experience for Genera, but…I don't know. I'm holding out for more." In this, at least, she's not lying.

"There you go, holding out again. Ariadne, life is a feast for the body and mind. Sometimes you have to partake."

"Leave her alone, Martín." Darcy wraps a comforting arm around her. "There's nothing wrong with holding out for something better, whether it's a perfect job or the perfect man." She gives her a sympathetic smile and Ariadne returns a wistful one of her own.

"Thanks, Darcy. I'm sorry I lied to you guys. You were both so excited when you both got your placements. I…I just didn't want you guys to worry about me."

"We just want to make sure you're happy. Do you have any idea what you'll be doing?"

"As of right now, no."

"We're graduating in three months. Darcy's going back to small town Texas where she'll design cattle ranches or whatever, marry Brad, and pop out a dozen kids who will all believe in cow abduction by aliens. Meanwhile I am off to Vancouver to design luxury spa resorts where I'll hopefully meet a man wealthier than Croesus who will marry me so I'll be able to live the life of a kept man…" Martín trails off, staring into the distance of the almost empty hallway, lost in his own fantasies.

"Honestly, I'm not sure what I'm going to do. I suppose, if I don't find a job, I'll be going back home to Nova Scotia." Ariadne hopes that's not the case. She could afford to live in Paris, in a nicer apartment for an indefinite amount of time, but it would be difficult to explain to her friends how she has the means to do that without a job.

"Well, I'm not worried for you Ari. I know you'll land on your feet. Plus, you have your very own league of handsome and extraordinary gentleman looking out for you."

This makes Ariadne laugh. "My own league of handsome and extraordinary gentlemen? What are you talking about?"

"I'm talking about Mr. Cobb, and Mr. Ramachandran and Mr. Eames. It can't be coincidence that every time one of the guys from _the_ internship comes by, he ends up helping you out in some way. Martín isn't the only one who's been paying close attention to them."

Ariadne just shakes her head, refusing to acknowledge any truth in Darcy's claim.

"_And_ I have a feeling that one of those gentlemen may be the one." Darcy gives her an encouraging smile.

"Ariadne, you wouldn't happen to know the dangerous looking gentleman wearing the expensive Italian three-piece suit, who is walking our way, would you?"

Ariadne whips her head in the direction Martín is staring off to.

"Mr. Saito. Wha-what are you doing here?"

"Ariadne. It is a pleasure to see you again. I hope you are doing well."

Belatedly she realizes how rude she sounded only moments ago. She never expected to see the Japanese businessman in person ever again.

"Forgive me, I'm well. I, uh, hope you're doing well, as well?" Her awkwardness stems from never feeling completely comfortable around Saito. She was never taught how to act around an extremely wealthy and powerful businessman who didn't think twice about purchasing airlines in order to expand his vast empire.

"I am. Will you please introduce me to your friends?"

"Oh, of course. Mr. Saito, this is Martín Gallegos and Darcy Niedermeyer."

Both Martín and Darcy give polite hellos to which Saito gives regal nods. The pair is completely awestruck with the professional and mysterious air that Saito exudes. They continue gawking as Saito addresses Ariadne.

"I understand that you will be graduating soon and that you may be looking for job." She's a bit taken aback that Saito would know this, although, she really probably shouldn't.

"I was much impressed with your work this past spring. You have a great talent and I find that I could use someone with your skills to design new office bases. My company is expanding, you see. With your permission, I would like to speak with you regarding coming to work for me."

Time seems to stand still as everyone waits for Ariadne to give an answer. She isn't sure if Saito is offering a chance to build real life structures, or if he needs an architect in his back pocket for future extractions and inceptions. Perhaps he'd offer her both?

This could be the opportunity she's been waiting for—what she's been holding out for: getting to work in dreams.

"Yes, I'd like that."

Martín and Darcy seem to exhale a shared held breath.

"Excellent. We shall discuss the offer in detail at dinner tonight, seven o'clock at the usual place."

"Uh, the usual?" She didn't have a usual place with Saito, at least, none that she could remember.

"Ah, please forgive me. I am referring to the usual place for my dinner business meetings. Guy Savoy. I will send a car to pick you up at seven. Until then." With another polite nod at her friends, Saito disappears down the hallway.

Martín breaks the silence with a tone of wonderment in his voice. "Every. Fucking. Time. This is the fourth handsome and incredible man who has walked up to us and instead of being captivated by my good looks, turns out to know you from the internship. I'm beginning to think Darcy is right. You do have some kind of league of men who appear out of nowhere every time you have some sort of dilemma." Turning to address her directly, Martín asks, "I can't wait to see what the next guy does."


	5. Mr Right

This fic was written for a prompt over at LJ: Five times the men of Inception come visit Ariadne at school; her friends wonder who these men are.

Fic Rating: R for language and adult themes (sex)

Warnings: This fic is heavy on OC

**Author's Greeting:** -}- A rose for you everyone who reviewed. And a happy face :)

* * *

><p><strong>Mr. Right<strong>

"I can't believe you're leaving for Tokyo. That's like, a world away."

Ariadne, Martín, Darcy, and several of the architecture graduates have just exited Professor Miles' lecture hall after enjoying afternoon tea with their professor one last time before heading off to their prospective post-graduate destinations. The friends exit the architecture school building and walk out into the late afternoon sunshine and the nearly empty courtyard.

"Darce, Tokyo is still on planet Earth. And you know, just because our traveling technology isn't as far advanced as the aliens' doesn't mean it's not any good. Plus, we do have some pretty handy technology like telephones and high speed internet that can connect us in a heartbeat."

"I know, but that doesn't mean I'm going to miss you any less." Darcy captures Ariadne in a tight hug. "And I swear to god, Ari, if you don't show up to my wedding I'll postpone it, hunt you down, hogtie you, and drag you back to Austin with me."

Ariadne laughs. "Don't worry, I'll be there. I wouldn't miss it for anything." Brad had proposed to Darcy the night they graduated, almost a week ago. The two girls had cried tears of happy joy when Ariadne said yes to being her maid of honor while Martín remarked that it was like Darcy had just proposed to her. "I intend to be the best maid of honor ever."

They take a seat on a familiar bench, one they've settled in after their Tuesday morning class almost every week of the school year.

"Well, then you'll need my help planning the bachelorette party. God knows if you do it by yourself there won't be any hot, six-pack wielding, well-endowed…strip…strippers there." Martín's voice fades out and his eyes glaze over. He's already planning the debauchery in his mind.

The girls leave him to his fantasies.

"Anyway, I promise I'll be there. You can count on me flying all the way from a world away so I can do the Texas two-step with your bow-legged grandpa Rowdy."

"You won't have to. By that time you'll be two-stepping with your own cowboy."

Ariadne laughs again, but this time with much less humor. "I appreciate your confidence Darcy, but I'd still make sure your grandpa knows I'm coming."

Darcy ignores her levity and takes her hand, much like she did those many months ago when they were discussing her love life, or lack thereof. "Ari, by the time my wedding rolls around you're going to be with a guy that's so sweet on you, we'll have to pry him off you with a crowbar. I know it. I haven't felt this sure about anything since knowing that one day I'd marry Brad."

This makes Ariadne look directly at her friend. Darcy had told her many times before that she knew, ever since she was just ten years old, that one day she would be marrying Brad. It was a certainty that never wavered and now is actually coming true.

Still, that doesn't prove that Darcy could be right about her.

"How can you be so sure about me?"

"I think I just knew after seeing you with the first of your league of handsome and extraordinary gentlemen."

"C'mon Darce, not that again." Darcy continued to refer to Dom, Yusuf, Eames, and Saito as her own league of gentlemen who according to her, for no other reason than they adored her, came to her aid right when she needed them most.

Ariadne, despite her best efforts not to, has referred to them as such in her head a time or two.

"After seeing you with your rather attractive and amazing gentlemen friends," Darcy amends, "I knew for certain. They started arriving like…individual heroes that each had a unique and uncanny ability to help you out when you needed it most."

"But I don't _need_ a boyfriend."

"No, but you deserve someone who will love you for the wonderful person you are. Everybody needs that, to be loved by someone."

Ariadne can feel the tears starting to well in her eyes. "Darcy, underneath all your alien theories and conspiracies, you're just a big sap. Never change." The two girls laugh and share a hug.

"I promise I won't. And really Ariadne, would it be so bad to be with one of those guys? I think a girl could do a lot worse. They seem like quality guys. Not like Martín's boyfriends."

Martín reappears from his daydreaming. "My ears are burning. What did I miss?"

"We were just commenting on the less than stellar parade of men you've attracted over the years. Marcel not included."

Martín smiles brightly at the mention of his new, and very steady, boyfriend. After several years of fruitless searching and the past four months of mostly self-imposed celibacy, Martín found Marcel, a shy and sweet pastry chef from Martín's now favorite pâtisserie. The two were taking it slow and Martín seemed happier than ever. "Yes, who knew that you could develop a healthy and meaningful relationship if you based it off of friendship and not sex?" Martín shakes his head in bewilderment. "I should write a book on this phenomenon."

"It's nothing new Martín, I've been telling you that all along." Darcy rolls her eyes.

"Oh, have you? Must have tuned it out along with all the alien conspiracies you spout off."

"Anyway, we aren't focusing on you, even though we're both very happy for your newfound fidelity. We're talking about Ari and how she's going to meet the man of her dreams." She turns back to address Ariadne. "Maybe he's waiting for you in Japan. Or," Darcy gives her a suggestive look, "maybe he'll be someone you've known all along."

"Are you talking about one of the guys from her league of handsome and extraordinary gentlemen?" Martín butts in. "You still think it'll be Yusuf?" Darcy nods but Martín shakes his head. "I still think you're wrong. She's going to end up with Mr. Saito. That's why she's going to Japan, to be Ari-chan, his mistress."

"That's not why I'm—"

"What? No way! Ari's not the kept woman type. She'll end up with Eames before that happens."

"Eames! You guys, this is ridic—"

"Eames is gay! Or bisexual, at least. No, Dom's our best bet."

"I told you guys, Dom and I are just—"

"You may be right, Dom is the best candidate…wait, no, I still like Yusuf! He's so nice. He's smart and sensitive. He saved all those poor cats. What woman can resist a sensitive man who saves cats?"

"Sounds like you can't. Besides, Mr. Saito's got enough money to buy a whole cat farm. Or a whole island of cats."

"But Yusuf's—"

Ariadne gives up trying to interrupt her friends' matchmaking and tunes them out. She has a lot on her mind anyway, what with this whole business of starting a new life thousands of miles away from Paris, her family, and her friends.

In a few days she will board a plane from Saito's airline, cementing her acceptance of his offer. Soon, she'll be in Tokyo where a variety of opportunities await. It's her chance to start new with a real job that she can tell people about. Saito even arranged and set her up in a swanky ultramodern apartment, complete with cook/housekeeper and an interpreter/Japanese tutor. She'll be making more money than she needs, living in an exciting, rich culture.

And he even promised her the chance to construct and experiment in a world of dreams.

It's a new adventure. It's everything she wants. And yet…she can't shake this unsettling feeling that she still wants—needs—something more. It's a feeling she developed after her 'internship'. She thought it would go away by accepting Saito's more than generous offer, but it hasn't.

Maybe Darcy's right. Maybe that 'thing' that's missing from her life is being loved—and loving someone in return.

Sighing, Ariadne tunes back in to her friends who are still arguing over the merits of each individual team member. A smile breaks out on her face and she shakes her head. She's going to miss these two when they all go their separate ways.

"Ariadne, Darcy and I can't decide. Who do you think would make a better lover for you? Dom, who Darcy insists can't be completely inept in bed_ just_ because he has kids; _or_ that sinfully sexy Eames, who, just by the look of him must be capable of satisfying anybody, anytime, anywhere? Remember, you can only choose one. And it should be Eames."

"Arthur."

"Who? He's not even one of the choices. Are you even listening? This is important. Arthur doesn't even sound like someone who's capable of satisfying someone sexually—hey! Where are you going?"

Ignoring her friends, Ariadne leaves a confused Martín and Darcy to make her way over to the courtyard fountain. She finds herself completely drawn to the familiar figure sitting on the fountain's ledge wearing a pair of expertly tailored, dark-gray pants; a plain white collared shirt underneath a blue sweater with sleeves rolled up—revealing a pair of forearms that may have featured in more than one of her daydreams; and a perfectly knotted tie a shade or two darker than the gray of his slacks.

As she makes her way towards him, he stands with his hands in his pockets, looking hesitant and confident all at the same time. The little smile he gives her is so boyishly appealing that she can't help but return a wide grin of her own.

"Arthur? What are…you doing…here…?"

Her voice trails off as his hands gently frame her face. She watches him focus on her lips, which draws her attention to his own. Their eyes meet for a brief moment.

She doesn't know whose lips reached out to the other's first, but it doesn't matter because when they come together in a soft, tender kiss, the contact is not so much out of need as it is out of necessity.

All too soon, the kiss ends and he's breathing a soft "hello" against her lips.

"Hi."

Their eyes seek each other for a moment before, by an unspoken agreement, their lips meet again. His smile against her mouth encourages her to bring her body flush to his as kisses are traded over and over. Their tongues taste and discover while their hands keep themselves busy eagerly exploring both familiar and unfamiliar territory.

They draw apart, only because Martín has loudly exaggerated a throat clearing noise not once, but twice.

"Ahem…AHEM."

When they release each other it's reluctantly, despite the fact they're both almost out of breath.

"Darcy didn't want me to interrupt but I told her it was rude of you to put off introducing us to the man who you're allowing _to suck your face off_."

"Sorry…" Ariadne pants. She doesn't look particularly sorry.

Arthur smiles and sticks out his hand to introduce himself to her friends.

"Hi, I'm Arthur."

"Arthur…?"

"Just Arthur."

"Well, 'just Arthur', I'm Martín." He blatantly checks Arthur out. "It's nice to see that a handsome face goes along with that tight ass you've got going on back there."

Sighing, Ariadne tries to explain her friend, "You'll have to excuse Martín—"

"It's okay, Ariadne. I'm not shocked or offended." Arthur smiles back at her.

"You shouldn't be. Those are compliments."

Arthur laughs. "Thanks. You know, you kind of remind me of someone I know."

"Someone outrageously handsome?"

"He would say so."

Martín gives him another critical eye before pronouncing, "You're alright, Arthur. You make a good first impression. You're handsome, a snappy dresser, good humored, a bit mysterious, and have a well-toned butt. And excellent lung capacity, apparently." He directs the last one at Ariadne who makes a face that he ignores. "I bet you could bring a virgin down to her knees. Which…" Martín directs his scrutiny to Arthur's pants, "by the looks of it, would be a bit daunting for the virgin."

"Oh, god." Ariadne brings a hand to her forehead.

Amused, Arthur says, "Thanks Martín. I'd say you've sized me up pretty accurately. Every inch of me, in fact."

Ariadne looks at him in surprise, trying not to let her gaze wander down to his pants. She's unsuccessful and Arthur gives her a wink.

Martín, meanwhile, barks out a laugh.

"Cocky too. I like that. _A lot_. Ariadne, Arthur's _very_ cocky, take note."

She uselessly glares at Martín, who's having way too much fun at her expense. Thankfully, Darcy pulls some of the attention away from her.

"Don't mind Martín," Darcy addresses Arthur, "he's special. He was born without the ability to be tactful. Hi, I'm Darcy."

Still smiling, Arthur takes her hand. "Nice to meet you."

"So, Arthur, tell us, how you know Ari? Did you have anything to do with _the_ internship last year?"

"_The_ internship?" He gives Ariadne a quick look. She gives him a nearly imperceptible nod. "You mean the Los Angeles office park project?" He smiles back at her, looking pleased to know that she kept her cover.

"Yeah, _the_ internship." Darcy continues to put an emphasis on it.

"Yes, actually, that's how we met."

"Interesting. You know Arthur, you're the fifth guy we've met from _the_ internship."

"Is that so?"

"Yes, and you know what the other four guys from _the_ internship did? They all came to Ariadne's rescue in one way or another."

"And are all really attractive." Martín adds. "But don't worry, you've pretty much got it going on too."

"Thanks, Martín, but what's this about the other guys coming to Ariadne's rescue?" He raises a brow in Ariadne's direction.

"Darcy has a very active imag—"

"Well, it all started when Dom Cobb—" Darcy begins to explain.

"You know, tall, blonde hair and blue eyes; a total dreamboat." Martín interrupts.

"Yeah, I know him." Arthur's mostly successful at holding back his laughter.

"Well, Dom got one of our professors to ease up on our course work. Miles was being unreasonable and Dom straightened him out for us. He used to be one of Miles' students."

"Darcy, we don't know that Dom had anything to do with that."

Darcy ignores Ariadne and continues. "And then there was Yusuf, who's my personal favorite. He saved twenty-five cats from being executed!"

"You have twenty-five cats?" Arthur gives Ariadne a confused frown.

Darcy clarifies. "No, it was the psychology department's cats. Ariadne was just worried about them, as we all were. Yusuf saved them all from being sacrificed!"

"The cats left us a note saying they went back to Egypt to be worshipped. We think the tall, dark and handsome Yusuf took them back." Martín supplies, helpfully.

"Don't listen to them Arthur, the police haven't figured out what happened to those cats. We don't know that Yusuf—"

"It was Yusuf, I know it!" Darcy is undeterred.

"He gets it, you're in love with Yusuf. Let's tell him about _my_ personal favorite, Basil."

"Basil?"

"Yeah, Basil. The British one, you know; well-built, handsome as fuck, great set of shoulders and arms, hands of an artist…thoroughly…kissable lips…"

Darcy and Ariadne roll their eyes as Martín goes off into his own little Martín-and-Basil-filled world.

"Martín, remember you've got Marcel now."

"Mmm, yeah, he can come too." Martín's face takes on a goofy grin. "I'm sure Basil won't mind. The more the merrier."

"He's talking about Eames." Ariadne clarifies for Arthur.

"Oh, _that_ Basil." Arthur's directs an amused glance Ariadne's way. "Yeah, I know him."

"Basil helped Ariadne get a prestigious junior architect internship position over her arch nemesis by writing her a glowing reference."

"References are a specialty of his," Arthur says off-handedly before turning to Ariadne, still clearly amused. "What's this about you having an arch nemesis?"

"Darcy thinks—"

"Her name is Genera Montenegro and she's hated Ariadne since the day they first met. Ariadne tries to be the bigger person about it, but they hate each other's guts."

"I don't hate Genera's guts."

"See? She's denying it, trying to be the bigger person. Well, not physically bigger; Genera's like, 5'7 and Ari's…not," Darcy finishes when Ariadne frowns at her.

"So Eames helped you conquer your arch enemy?"

Ariadne isn't certain, but she thinks she detects a hint of jealousy in his voice.

"Yeah, but Ari granted mercy and let Genera think she got the position over her."

"That is big of you," Arthur teases. "Maybe not physically bigger since Genera is 5'7 and you're—"

"Hey!" Ariadne hears Darcy giggle. Everyone is enjoying all of this a little too much.

But she's prevented from defending herself against the comments about her size when he leans down to whisper, "I've heard that good things come in small packages."

She crosses her arms and puts up a front of being annoyed which is ruined when she cracks a smile.

"Anyway," Darcy is determined to keep on going, "Ari turns down the job offer, causing her life to go completely to shambles—"

"When guess who comes swaggering in out of the dark and dusty recesses of the architecture building, but a man cloaked from head to toe in expensive Armani, bearing a deceptively mysterious aura and who's richer than…well, he's just extremely rich," Martín finishes.

Ariadne shakes her head, giving up correcting her friends' exaggerations.

"Was it Mr. Saito?"

"Yeah, how did you know?" Darcy seems disappointed that Arthur 'guessed' correctly.

"It was the 'deceptively mysterious aura' that gave it away," Arthur replies, tongue-in-cheek.

"And I do give very accurate and helpful descriptions," Martín adds.

"Well, can you guess what he did for Ari? I bet you can't—he offered her a job, in Tokyo!" Darcy finishes before Arthur can take a guess.

"Have you accepted his offer?" he asks Ariadne.

"Yes, I…my flight leaves in four days." It feels like she'll be leaving tomorrow. She doesn't know how long Arthur is planning on…well, she doesn't know how long Arthur is planning on staying, or what his plans are. Will he stay or…

She's not alone in watching him contemplate her revelation. Everyone waits with bated breath to see how he'll respond.

Finally Arthur turns to her, placing his hands in his pockets, looking boyishly cute and hesitant, much like he did earlier.

"Do you think there'll be an extra seat on that flight?"

"What? Are you…you want to go to Tokyo?" She doesn't want to get her hopes up but they do anyway when she sees the smile on his face.

"I wasn't planning on it until about a minute ago." He smile grows wider at her confused frown. "But I guess I have to if I want to be with you."

Martín and Darcy grab at each other and give happy little squeals of delight.

Ariadne doesn't pay any attention to them. She's too overwhelmed by what Arthur's just confessed. "Really? Is that why you're here?" She needs to know for sure. She doesn't want there to be any doubt in her mind.

Arthur doesn't give her any. "I'm here because I've missed you." He reaches out to pull her towards him; she doesn't resist. "Did I not make that clear earlier?"

She finds herself answering his smile by wrapping her arms around him. "Not quite. Why don't you try again?" She tilts her head back as he lowers his, their lips reacquainting themselves once again.

"Just so you know…" he says, in between kisses, "I can't make your professor Miles give you a break on any assignments—mostly because you're not in school anymore." She smiles against his lips. "And I've never been good at magic tricks so I've never made a rabbit disappear, much less twenty-five cats…" Ariadne kisses him on the chin. "And I'm not sure a reference from me would ever hold much weight," she spreads kisses along his jawline. "And I don't have any job offers up my sleeve…"

She stops kissing him when he cups her face in both of his hands and looks intently into her eyes. "I came here just for you. I hope that's okay."

"It's more than okay."

"Ariadne," Darcy whispers, sidling up to the once again engaged couple, "I'm leaving my cowgirl hat on your bed. You can keep it. Oh, and Arthur, you're my new favorite."

"Ariadne," Martín whispers, sidling up on the other side, "I know it's been a while, but remember, it's all in the hips and also the tongue if you're going to—ow!" Without breaking contact with Arthur, Ariadne's fist connects with his arm.

"What are they talking about? Why are you going to need a cowgirl hat?" Arthur asks when he's finally able to detach himself from her mouth.

She smiles at him playfully. "You'll find out. It's something I'm going to do. Just for you."


End file.
